


Bones to Pick

by FoxyFury



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Recovery, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFury/pseuds/FoxyFury
Summary: You fell and you can't remember a damn thing. Not who you are nor where you came from. But somehow you still feel all your past sins still crawling up your back, even if you can't recall them specifically. Maybe you'll survive, maybe you won't. Maybe you don't really give a shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Freezing. Burning.

How could you feel chilled to the bone and on fire at the same time..

The snow flurries were sending ice into your fresh wounds. You would think the cold would make the burns that littered you feel better, or at least numb, but instead the flurry that was whipping your form seemed like tiny needles assaulting you a thousand times. 

One step after the other, you continue to trudge on through the pain but you were growing wearier by the minute.

To your relief you caught sight of a bridge and a small hut up ahead now, you could just barely make out the structures through the storm. But at this pace they felt a mile away.

Suddenly you feet your knees buckling underneath you find yourself falling forward. Not giving much of an effort to try to catch yourself, you land into the powdery snow face first. You groaned as you tried to push yourself back up but even your arms wouldn't obey you anymore. It felt nicer like this anyway. Your legs were no longer screaming in protest at each movement, instead only a dull throb remained. 

Had you finally reached your limit..? After fending off dozens of monsters and then that goat bitch, this was it? You were going to die in the snow because your legs just wouldn't carry you another step..

Pathetic.

The snow was beginning to blanket you already. The numbness that followed seemed to be slowly engulfing you as well.

You should get up. You need to get up. You'd die like this.

But at this point you were too exhausted to care. You weren't sure if you ever cared really. The only thing that had kept you pushing forward was your fight or flight instincts. Those only lasted so long, though. Your legs had given up on you and now you lay here freezing in who knows where.

Why even try. You swore you must've fell down here on purpose. Of course you don't really know that. You couldn't even remember your name or your life before you fell down this hell hole. Something deep down just told you that you hadn't been happy up there. No memories remained but you still felt bitter, furious at the world but mostly at yourself. 

And Broken.

Completely, utterly, and irreversibly broken.

Tears blurred your vision, but whatever was left of it was soon taken as darkness engulfed you.

* * * * * * * * * *

Your next feeling was of warmth. There was a bright light that drowned out anything else that may be around you but you doubted there was anything but you here anyway. It felt like you were floating on a cloud with a gentle, snug presence wrapped around you. It was peaceful, you felt safe. 

Were you really dead? You had always wondered what it would feel like (hadn’t you? You at least feel like you had).

It wasn’t so bad.

You tried to step forward in this weird space you found yourself in but found your legs trapped to each other. Testing your mobility by pulling your arm away from you but you were met with the same result and a sudden sharp pain down your forearm where a particularly bad burn had been. You were no longer on a cloud, you had been grounded and now there was a heavier pressure on your back as if you were lying down.

You were, you could feel it now. It was soft but uncomfortably lumpy and something sharp was prodding you in the side. Old pain returned as well as your senses seemed to awaken.

Great. So, you weren’t dead.

Opening your eyes, you blink several times, taking time to adjust to the light. You were lying on a dingy black couch, the walls surrounding you were a crimson red with black trimming them. Above you hung a painting of a tall skeletal figure dressed in black armor with red accents to match their.. ‘eyes’. In front of you was an outdated television set which was currently off. To the left of it was a staircase that led up to two doors with another painting between the two but instead of a full skeleton it was of a single bone, again colored red and black.

What the color scheme.

Your thoughts were broken as you tuned into the hushed voices coming from the other room, you guessed it to be the kitchen since you could see what appeared to be the corner of a table. There were two voices, both rough and unpleasant sounding making it near impossible to make out exactly what they were saying. There was a slight undertone of a plea in one, the other was very notably pissed.

“I DON’T ‘OWE’ YOU ANYTHING, SANS!” you flinch as one of the voices finally booms. Even from a room away it sounded terrifying.

“AND STOP SHUSHING ME! I DON’T CARE IF I WAKE THEM, THEY ARE NO GUEST OF MINE.” 

Okay, yeah, you were not welcomed here. If these monsters were anything like the others you met so far, you knew you had to get out and quick. You struggle to wiggle out from the blanket burrito you had been previously placed in but it was no easy feat and only more difficult as every movement sent searing pain to your wounds.

“they don’t gotta be, Boss. i-i’ll take care of ‘em, you don’t even g-gotta see ‘em.” 

There were footsteps now and you squirmed faster, you almost had your arms free when they entered the living room. For a split second you debat on huddling back into the blankets but you knew it was too late to fein sleep.

You froze. They were two skeleton monsters. The short, thicker built one wore a black parka with a fur trimmed hood and black shorts but more notably was his teeth were filed to sharp fangs, one in particular had been replaced with gold. The other skeleton you recognized from the painting on the wall except now he bore a long, clean slice from the top of his skull to his left eye socket. He was unbelievably tall, too. The painting didn’t do his height, or his menacing aura justice.

“AH GOOD. YOU ARE AWAKE.” His long legs carried him across the room in only three steps.

“THAT MEANS YOU CAN LEAVE.” with his clawed phalanges, he grabs your mostly uncovered arm, dragging you out from the little projection it had offered.

Before you could even register the movement, he dropped you down onto your feet without care. Even if you could try to catch yourself, your legs felt like jelly and immediately succumbed to your weight and the momentum of the fall.

“s-see, Boss? it can’t even stand. it’d be free EXP out there.”

“I’M SURPRISED IT LASTED THIS LONG BEING AS WEAK AND PUNY AS IT IS,” ‘Boss,’ grimace down at you. “ALMOST AS USELESS AS YOU, SANS.”

The smaller skeleton, Sans, visibly winced at the insult like it had been a blow itself but he took a step forward despite it, “t-then let me show you I can be b-better, Boss!”

“YOU FAILED TO EVEN KEEP OUR PET ROCK ALIVE, SANS. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU WITH ANOTHER PET? I'LL END UP DOING ALL THE WORK.”

Boss had turned his back to you at this point and you found yourself looking back at the door just 5 feet away. Should you?

“n-no. promise, Boss. i learned from that fuck up.”

“WELL WHAT ABOUT ITS FOOD? WHOS GOING TO PAY FOR THE EXTRA MOUTH WE HAVE TO FEED?”

As if reading your thoughts, the shorter one closed the distance between you two, placing himself you and Boss.

“i’ll pick up an extra shift or two. you said so yourself, Boss.” Sans grabbed you from under your arms, “it's tiny, bet it don't eat more than monster kid.”

You let out a whimper in pain from the movement and his hold on you tightened as if threatening you to try to break free, not like you would, not when it seemed like he was on your side.

Boss folded his arms with a huff, still towering over you as his eyes run up and down your figure.

“I SUPPOSE.”

Lowering your eyes, you tried to shrink into yourself, anything to get away from that look. It was terrifying but worse than that, it looked at you like you were lower than dirt and for some reason unknown to you, you felt yourself genuinely accept it as true without hesitation.

“a-and like i was sayin’,” Sans pulled you into him, propping you up with just one arm now, it can be useful! can clean or some shit im sure. do more than that rock ever did.”

“YES,” He nodded reluctantly, “THAT ROCK TRULY WAS USELESS.”

There was a painfully long pause. The arm around you tightening until you were the one to break the silence with a whimper.

“soo?”

Looking between the two, you watched as Boss seemed to be genuinely considering whatever proposition Sans proposed earlier. The other was starting to sweat a little, but it was weird, a red, thicker liquid secreting from invisible pores. His red eyelights were bigger now too you noticed, no longer scared pinpricks. Was he silently pleading?

“I SUPPOSE.” Your eyes snapped back to Boss but he had already turned and was taking the stairs three at a time. 

“BUT YOU REMEMBER, SANS.” Boss pointedly stopped at the top of the staircase, “IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY.”

With that he slammed the door with such force you were surprised it was still on its hinges.

“heh, well sweetheart we lucked out.” Sans finally looked down at you to meet your eyes but his expression had changed completely from before. With newfound strength, his smile stretched across his face deviously, “well i did, you, probably not so much.”


	2. You Have a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San's thinks you're a real pain in the ass
> 
> I wrote this at 4am and only read over it once

Before you could blink you felt yourself lose all sense of gravity, if only for a split moment, and found yourself in a completely different room. Your head spun as you gathered yourself from the movement. But.. you hadn’t moved.. Right? 

Sans releases you then and you fall onto the floor with a thump, still too disoriented and weak to carry yourself. You lay there simply trying not to hurl as you gather your senses.

The first thing you noticed was the smell, definitely unpleasant in a musty, sweaty way. Or maybe it wasn’t the room itself and the pile of clothes you landed in.. Yep.. that was it. And is this wet? WHY IS IT WET? You gathered the strength to pull yourself off the pile, disgusted to find a pair of boxers right in your face after. The whole floor must be covered in this guy’s nasty laundry.

Despite the room being nearly pitch black, Sans must’ve noticed your displeasure as a throaty chuckle sounded above you.

“look doll, imma keep this brief,” He stopped to laugh at himself, “you’re mine now. So you’re gonna be a good lil girly and do whatever i say, right? Would hate to throw a pretty little thing like you out, ya wouldn’t last a day with stats like that.” 

Stats? What was he talking about? Come to think of it they mentioned something about EXP earlier. Was this just some crazy dream, or maybe you were stuck in some sci-fi VR shit. That would make more sense then all of what’s happened so far at least, but deep down you know these hopes are in vain. The pain you feel lingering from the burns and exhaustion is way too real to be a dream or some kind of simulation.

You’re drug from your thoughts as San’s grabs a handful of your hair bringing your face up to look at him, “i’m glad you’re not a chatter box, but it’s kinda rude not to answer to someone when they talk to ya, dont’cha think?” His tone was more dangerous now, “especially when i’ve saved ya tiny ass twice today.” 

Saved? You wanted to scoff. What kind of saving was this, to be forced to live longer in this shit hole you’d fallen in. Rage filled you, you didn’t appreciate him and you hated how he just expected that out of you, expected you to behave and do what he wanted like some little toy? You especially didn’t like the way he was nearly ripping your hair from your scalp. 

As soon as the thought entered your mind you lashed out at the skeleton monster, your hands clawing at his to let you go but when he lifted you higher you responded by kicking wildly instead. Your foot hit something hard, really hard, enough for a twinge of pain to shoot up your leg as well but you were freed. You felt the skeleton clawed hands release you as he stumbled back and you took this opportunity to try to crawl back away from him.

Ohh..

That had been dumb.

It was too dark to even find the exit, even if you had the strength to get up and run.. You had a bad feeling you couldn’t outran him even in your best condition..

You should be scared, you knew that, maybe it was the shock of it all that wasn’t making you rationalize that you should try to keep on this monster's good side or maybe you were just tired of feeling completely helpless in this new world. Probably both. Either way, when you looked up at the skeleton who you’d just attacked, you knew you were in for a bad time.

One of San’s eyelights were gone, but the other was glowing wildly. So much so the light radiated out from his socket like a flame, lighting up the room in an eerie red tint.

“i’m trying. r e a l. h a r d. to be nice here.” 

You felt your Soul being pulled from you and you felt a deep dread in your core. You had already had this done dozens of times now as you fought through the ruins, but it never grew easier to bare. It was like you could feel their intent to kill resonante through you and it chilled you to the bone.. 

“i only saved ya cause i thought maybe you could be useful.”

San’s raised his hand and the ground beneath your feet left you as you flew through the air and crashed into the far wall. 

“but if yer not, well..” 

You felt gravity reverse on you and found yourself falling into the ceiling before he released his hold on you and you came crashing down yet again. There was a strange pop and static electricity filled the air for a moment, but before you could question it the skeleton had closed the distance between you impossibly fast. He held you up again but this time with his clawed hand on your throat, pinning your back to the wall.

“i could just kill ya right here, hand your soul in, and get myself a real heavy pouch of gold for it.”

His smile widened disturbingly, the red light from his magic catching on his golden tooth adding to its threatening effect. With his other hand he summoned a weapon shaped eerily like a scythe but it was blunt on the end he held it at and shaped like the head of a bone..

Without words to help you, you shook your head the best you could despite his grasp taken a hold of you.

San’s paused, “oh? youre gonna behave now?”

You nodded again with the same earnest enthusiasm.

“hmm.. guess i can,” he dropped you, letting you slide to the floor, “let you off the hook.” Sans swung the scythe like weapon before you playfully before it disappeared with a smaller pop than had sounded before and you thought for a moment if it had been empty threats for the sake of a pun. No, if you knew anything about this world by now is that these monsters meant every word they said. They were twisted monsters. Makes sense their humor was also twisted, you thought.

With his eyelights back to normal and no weapons to light up the room you were shrouded in darkness again. You could vaguely make out his form turning his back to you now, rummaging through some clothes on the floor until he found what he was looking for. When he did you heard more rustling, like he was dragging something corse across the fabric.

“this’ll have to do till i can get something better for ya.”

Confused, you watched him turn back to you. You tried to scoot further away, not wanting him to touch you again but your back was already against the wall. He reached out and you felt something get strung around your neck tightly but not to where it hindered your breath. It grew unbearably warm for just a second but as quickly as it had came it was gone and Sans drew his hands away from you.

“there, now” San’s bulky form lumbered away from you, “get to sleep, kitten. we got shit to do tomorrow.”

Relief rushed over you. Why you didn’t know. You’d be better off dead for sure, curse these survival instincts. 

You glanced at the door once more. Maybe you should try to escape when he fell asleep? At the thought you were reminded of just how sore and tired your body was. New pain searing in your back and your head from your recent beating coming apparent with the lack of adrenaline. You were too tired. Too tired to even be angry at the degrading pet names. Too tired to care how this stupid skeleton thought he could own you or what that may mean for you tomorrow.

Exhaustion took its hold on you and you fell asleep curled in on yourself on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Sans put up with you, you’re being really difficult :/
> 
> The fuck did he give you?
> 
> Also why can’t you just answer him??
> 
> All this answered next some-time when i get the inspiration to write again!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this sat in my computer for like a year. I want to continue it but I feel like I just need the motivation for it so maybe posting it here will give me that with your guys' comments. Also if anyone wants to Beta that would be a tremendous help since I just edit and edit since I'm never happy with anything. Lemme know


End file.
